Beast
by Aegyo Hours
Summary: Abad ke 18, manusia bukanlah satu - satunya penguasa di dunia. Mereka harus berhadapan dengan makhluk pemakan manusia yang disebut dengan Colossus yang bisa menirukan perilaku manusia. Seorang perempuan berumur 18 tahun bernama Helen baru saja kehilangan ibunya yang dimangsa oleh Colossus. Dia bertekad untuk memusnahkan semua Colossus. Akankah dia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya?
1. Chapter 1

Beast

Writer : Aegyo Hours

Please give me reviews and...

DO NOT COPY MY STORY!

Prologue

Pada abad ke 18, manusia bukan lah penguasa bumi. Mereka memiliki musuh yang menduduki rantai makanan nomor satu dan mereka disebut - sebut sebagai Colossus. Mereka adalah penguasa bumi yang memangsa manusia, sehingga populasi manusia semakin sedikit setiap harinya. Mereka bukan sekedar makhluk biasa, mereka bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia, mengikuti kebiasaan manusia, namun itu semua dilakukan untuk mengelabui manusia itu sendiri agar mereka bisa memakan mereka disaat mereka lengah.

Sebuah organisasi bernama Canavarin Cetvel mencetuskan untuk membuat pasukan manusia berkekuatan monster dengan menyuntikkan darah Colossus didalam tubuh masing - masing prajurit. Prajurit ini nantinya akan dipanggil dengan nama Beast. Banyak yang menentang ide tersebut karena dianggap sebagai praktek ilegal. Apalagi dengan efek samping yang akan mereka alami jika terlalu terbawa pertarungan, pemakaian tenaga Colossus melebihi 50% akan membuat prajurit itu menjadi mutasi Colossus yang tidak hanya menyerang Colossus biasa, namun juga memangsa manusia. Masyarakat takut dengan efek tersebut, namun setelah uji coba prajurit yang pertama telah berhasil dengan nama Rhea Miller, masyarakat mulai mempercayakan Colossus kepada prajurit yang di namakan Beast tersebut.

Tahun 1722, Rhea Miller, melarikan diri dari Canavarin Cetvel dan dideklarasikan sebagai prajurit Beast angkatan pertama yang menjadi mutasi Colossus dan berhasil menjadi yang terkuat. Disusul oleh Sirius Phantom pada tahun 1750 dan Velicia Feline pada tahun 1752z Mereka bertiga adalah mutasi Colossus terkuat. Dengan adanya mereka, perang yang sesungguhnya antara manusia dan Colossus baru saja dimulai.

Chapter 1 : Helen and Alice

Aku melihat monster pemakan manusia itu datang, satu persatu memakan orang - orang yang mereka lihat. Aku terus berlari, berharap ibuku masih ada dirumah, masih selamat, dan setelah itu, aku akan membawanya kabur ke tempat yang aman. Aku sampai ke rumahku, sepi sekali dari luar, seperti tidak ada penyerangan yang terjadi. Aku masuk, berharap ibuku masih selamat, aku masuk diam - diam dan kulihat ibuku sedang menjahit.

"Ibu?! Ibu! Ayo kita pergi, sekarang para Colossus sedang menyerang kita ibu! Ayo pergi selama masih ada kesempatan!"teriakku. Ibu menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "kamu sudah pulang Helen? Mari ibu peluk". Ibu lalu memeluk diriku erat sekali, aku bingung, tidak biasanya ibu seperti ini. Namun, tiba - tiba ibu mengigit pundakku dan aku pun mendorongnya, dan terlihatlah Colossus yang menyamar menjadi ibuku.

"Rasamu lezat sekali, daging manusia muda memang nikmat! Hihihi!"ucapnya. Aku mengambil pisau daging dan berteriak, "Dimana ibuku?!". Dia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari keranjang jahitnya, sebuah kepala milik seseorang yang kukenal, "mencari ini? Ah..maaf, karena dia melawan, aku makan duluan, tadinya, aku ingin memakannya didepanmu, hehe". Dia lalu melempar kepala ibu ke arahku. Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya menangis sambil memeluk kepala ibu. "Nah...saatnya makanan pembuka! Daging remaja segar!"ujarnya kegirangan. "Maafkan aku ibu...aku datang terlambat.."ucapku lalu menutup mata.

Aku tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun, padahal harusnya aku sedang dimakan. Aku lalu mencoba membuka mata dan dihadapanku sudah berdiri seorang cowok dan cewek berambut pirang. Yang cowok sudah memegang kepala Colossus yang menyerangku dan yang cewek melindungiku. Aku tidak kenal siapa mereka, yang kutahu pasti, mereka berdua kuat.

"Alice, bawa dia pergi ke tempat evakuasi, aku akan menyusul!"teriak laki - laki berambut pirang tersebut. "Ya kak. Jangan sampai terbunuh!"teriak cewek bernama Alice tersebut. Si cowok mengangguk dan kemudian aku di gendong oleh Alice ke tempat yang aman.

Sesampai di perbatasan, aku melihat banyak orang - orang yang berlomba - lomba untuk mengungsi ke Kota Steinburg, kota yang selalu menjadi tempat pengungsian disaat genting seperti ini, kota tersebut juga merupakan kota yang paling dekat dan aman dari desa kami, desa Lahr. "Nah, sekarang kau ikuti mereka semua dan cepatlah menaiki kapal feri nya, kalau tidak, kau akan tertinggal!"pesan Alice. "Lalu, kau bagaimana?"tanyaku. "Aku? Aku akan menunggu Reo disini"kata Alice, mata nya lalu tertuju kepada kepala ibuku yang kubungkus dengan kain, "kau yakin akan membawa itu kesana?". Aku melihatnya tajam, "apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan ibuku disini, akan kukuburkan dia ke tempat yang layak". Alice tersenyum, "baiklah, sampai jumpa ya..em...siapa namamu?". "Helen"jawabku singkat. "Ya, Helen, sampai jumpa ya!"ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu aku meninggalkannya pergi.

Banyak orang - orang yang memaksa masuk ke kapal meskipun kapal tersebut sudah penuh, masalahnya, mereka takut, jumlah Colossus yang menyerang mereka lebih banyak daripada biasanya, sehingga mereka takut tidak sempat mengungsi dan malah termakan.

"Cepat! Aku ingin segera pergi dari desa ini!". "Tolong dahulukan anakku, aku tidak mau dia mati disini". "Selamatkan aku!". "Tenang semuanya, kapal selanjutnya akan datang 5 menit lagi." "Siapa yang tahu 5 menit lagi kita masih hidup apa sudah menjadi santapan mereka, hah?!". Aku mendapat giliran menaiki kapal yang selanjutnya dan orang - orang sangat terburu - buru saat menaiki kapal sampai para prajurit harus mengatur dan memperingatkan mereka agar tidak ada yang terinjak. Saat sedang genting - gentingnya, salah satu prajurit berteriak, "Colossus sudah mendekat! Percepat proses evakuasi!". Para warga semakin terburu - buru untuk masuk, bahkan ada yang nekat melompat ke kapal saat kapal sudah berangkat. Dari kejauhan aku melihat banyak orang yang terjatuh ke sungai karena saling dorong. Aku berharap Alice dan laki - laki tadi masih sempat.

Sesampainya di Kota Steinburg, banyak sekali orang - orang yang diungsikan ke sini, hampir setengah warga desa ada disini, setengahnya lagi? Mereka sudah meninggal, termasuk ibu ku. Banyak orang mengantri makanan, namun aku tidak berselera. Makan malam tanpa ibuku rasanya hampa. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?! Kenapa aku tidak mati bersama ibuku saja?! Sekilas, aku menyesal telah ditolong oleh mereka berdua.

"Helen? Hei, Helen! Tidak makan?". Aku mendongkakkan kepala dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Alice. Dia menghampiriku bersama Reo. "Tidak"jawabku singkat. "Hmm? Kenapa? Rotiku sudah habis sih...coba masih ada, pasti kubagi"keluh Alice. "Ini, makanlah punyaku"tawar Reo. Aku menundukkan kepala, memberi tanda penolakan. "Hei, sudahlah. Apakah kau sudah menguburkan ibumu?"tanya Alice. Aku berbicara pelan, "aku menyesal masih hidup, kalau aku mati, aku pasti sedang bersama ibu sekarang". Alice dan Reo terkejut menatapku. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih dimakan monster itu daripada hidup? Baru kali ini aku mendengarkan pernyataan lucu seperti ini!"ujar Alice. "Alice.."ucap Reo, memberikan tanda untuk berhenti bicara. "Tunggu Reo, aku heran kenapa kau memilih mati daripada hidup! Padahal, banyak yang masih ingin hidup demi bertemu dengan keluarganya, teman - temannya, dan lainnya. Tapi kau? Malah ingin mati."omel Alice. "Alice, sudahlah. Dia baru kehilangan ibunya"ucap Reo. Alice memutar matanya, "Lalu kenapa?! Kau harus bertahan hidup demi ibumu tahu! Meskipun itu berarti harus mengorbankan apapun yang ada!". "Alice! Sudahlah! Kau.."teriak Elliot, namun tertahan oleh teriakan Helen, "APA KAU TAHU RASANYA MELIHAT KEPALA IBUMU DILEMPARKAN BEGITU SAJA KE ARAHMU?! APA KAU TAU RASANYA DIPAKSA MENINGGALKAN RUMAH YANG MENYIMPAN BANYAK KENANGAN BERSAMA IBUMU?! JAWAB!".

Alice terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "itulah alasanmu untuk hidup, karena sekarang, kenangan bersama ibumu ada didalam dirimu". Helen tersadar, meskipun ibunya tiada lagi, namun, dia masih hidup di hati nya. Helen melihat Reo yang sedang mengomeli Alice dan memintanya untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang dan bersikap kasar dan Alice hanya memasang muka sebal. Helen menghampiri mereka berdua, "maukah kalian menemani ku menguburkan ibuku? Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan kalian". Alice dan Reo tersenyum.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Helen menatap kuburan ibu nya untuk terakhir kalinya dan meneteskan air mata. Alic menepuk pundak Helen dan Reo tersenyum disampingnya. "Kami akan menjadi temanmu mulai sekarang. Kau tidak akan sendirian"ucap Reo. "Ibu, mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi prajurit bersama mereka, jaga aku ibu. Terima kasih"ucap Helen, lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan kuburan tersebut. Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna cokelat tersenyum, mendoakan petualangan mereka.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Beast

Writer : Aegyo Hours

Please give me reviews and...

DO NOT COPY MY STORY!

Chapter 2 : The Potential Twins

Aku berada didalam rumahku, didepanku, sudah ada ibu yang sedang duduk menatap jendela. "I..bu? Ibu selamat?!"ucapku tak percaya. Ibu menoleh perlahan dan menatapku dan wajah ibu berubah menjadi Colossus yang memakannya, "Helen...kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku? Kenapa kau tidak ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu?!". Aku berteriak kencang.

"Helen!". Helen terbangun karena panggilan Alice, "mimpi buruk?". Helen mengangguk, "yeah, ada apa?". "Bangunlah, sebentar lagi latihan pertama akan dimulai, kau pasti tidak mau telat, Sir Belarus sangat on-time"ujar Alice. Hari ini adalah latihan pertama kami, langkah awal untuk menjadi prajurit sejati. Di sini, prajurit dikelompokkan menjadi dua. Pertama, prajurit biasa, mereka lah yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan para penduduk, mengawasi perbatasan, dan memberikan peringatan. Mereka biasa dipanggil Guard. Yang kedua adalah, Beast. Mengapa disebut Beast? Itu karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang setara bahkan melebihi Colossus. Mereka adalah pasukan elit yang hanya beraksi disaat penyerangan Colossus. Meskipun mereka hebat, namun mereka jarang terlihat, tidak seperti Guard yang selalu ada setiap hari. Mereka juga menyukai bekerja sendiri daripada berkelompok, mereka hanya membuat tim disaat melawan musuh yang tangguh saja. Aku bercita - cita menjadi Beast, terlebih setelah ibuku menjadi korban Colossus, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang membunuh manusia demi mengenyangkan perut mereka. Tapi, untuk menjadi seorang Beast, seseorang harus melewati pelatihan yang sangat berat dan jika mereka sudah siap, maka mereka akan disuntikkan darah Colossus sehingga mereka menjadi manusia setengah Colossus. Masalahnya adalah, para Beast biasanya bukan hanya bertarung dengan Colossus yang ada dihadapannya, tapi mereka juga bertarung melawan nafsu Colossus yang ada dalam diri mereka sendiri.

Para trainee memasuki lapangan, mereka membuat 7 barisan 5 orang. Banyak peserta memasang tampang mengantuk. Beberapa berbisik - bisik. Ada juga yang menguap, karena kami memang bangun jam 4 untuk pelatihan ini.

Saat sebuah mobil jeep datang, suasana menjadi hening. Masing - masing memasang tampang tegang dan fokus. Sepasang kaki dengan heels turun dan kami melihat seorang wanita cantik dan tinggi membawa pecut. Dia memakai kacamata merah dan berambut hitam. Matanya yang biru dan tajam melihat kami seperti siap merobek isi kepribadian kami.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini, kita akan melatih stamina kalian dahulu sebelum memasuki latihan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, buka baju kalian". Seorang anak mengangkat tangan, "Maaf Miss, apakah Sir Belarus tidak bisa hadir?". Wanita itu melotot dan menghampirinya, "apa kau bilang? Sir Belarus?". "Ya Miss, bukankah harusnya hari ini Sir Belarus yang datang?"tanya murid perempuan dengan rambut merah. Wanita itu memegang pecutnya erat-erat dan dengan muka seram dia bertanya, "Siapa disini yang mengira bahwa pelatih kalian hari ini adalah Sir Belarus?! Angkat tangan!". Hampir semua mengangkat tangan, wanita itu semakin memancarkan aura kegelapan dan berteriak "SEMUA BUKA BAJU!". Semua anak membuka bajunya, bahkan murid perempuan pun harus terpaksa membuka bajunya. "AKU. BUKAN. LAKI - LAKI! AKU MISS BELARUS!"teriak sambil memecut semua murid, "Sekarang, kalian harus berlari dari titik ini, sampai ke padang pasir yang akan kalian lihat nanti, dan kita akan bertemu disana. Cepat! Dan jangan lupa memakai baju kalian". Semua berlari sesuai perintah.

"Alice, apa - apaan itu?"tanya Helen sambil berlari. "Entahlah, mungkin dia semacam penggemar hal - hal berbau "penyiksaan"? Yuck, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku muntah. Tapi, pukulannya itu membuat punggungku panas, sakit sekali!"keluh Alice. "Ya..tapi mungkin itu bagus juga, karena sekarang tidak ada yang mengantuk"ujar Helen. Alice meringis, dia lah yang paling sering menguap tadi.

Hari pertama adalah dasar, yaitu push up, sit up, dan semacamnya, kami harus melakukan itu setiap hari sebelum memulai latihan yang sesungguhnya. Kami juga diajarkan cara melindungi diri dengan tangan kosong, kecepatan dan ketangkasan. Helen bisa melewati itu semua tapi, Helen merasa heran melihat Alice yang seperti sudah biasa dengan semua latihan ini. Saat istirahat pun tiba. "Aku lihat kau sudah terbiasa dengan latihan ini"ucap Helen. Alice mengusap keringatnya lalu tersenyum, "yeah, aku dan Reo berasal dari keluarga pemburu". "Hmm...pantas saja kau bisa melaluinya dengan mudah, kau terlihat yang paling bagus daripada murid lain"puji Helen. "Haha, aku biasa bergulat dengan beruang, tapi aku tidak ada apa - apanya di banding Reo, dia sudah pernah menjinakkan harimau! Hebat kan!"ujar Alice bangga. Helen terkejut, "wow, dibalik wajahnya yang ramah itu, dia hebat juga ya? Pasti orang tua kalian sangat bangga ya!". Alice tersenyum lalu menunduk, "ya, kalau mereka masih hidup, pasti mereka bangga dan tidak akan mengizinkan aku dan Reo ikut pelatihan ini". "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau..."ucap Helen, tapi terpotong oleh Alice, "tidak apa - apa. Mangkanya, aku kesal saat melihatmu menyesal dengan hidupmu, aku malah berpikir sebaliknya. Kalau kita masih hidup, kita bisa menjadi Beast, dan setelah menjadi Beast, aku akan membalas dendam, akan kubunuh semua Colossus, yang lebih hebatnya lagi, kita memiliki kekuatan Colossus yang artinya adalah...mereka akan dikalahkan dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Bukankah itu balas dendam yang sempurna?". Alice memasang tampang yang meyakinkan, namun juga menyeramkan, Helen tahu Alice adalah orang yang menyenangkan tapi untuk saat ini, dia sekilas berpikir bahwa Alice adalah seseorang yang menakutkan.

Latihan pun dilanjutkan masih dengan materi yang sama sampai sore hari. "Latihan hari ini sudah selesai, besok, kita akan berlatih cara menggunakan pedang, jangan ada yang terlambat kalau tidak, kalian semua akan merasakan pecut ku ini"kata sambil menjilat pecutnya. Anak - anak bergidik ngeri dan setelah memberi hormat, para murid bubar menuju dorm mereka. "Alice!"panggil Ms. Belarus. "Tunggu sebentar ya Helen, ya Miss?", Alice menghampiri Ms. Belarus. "Aku telah melihat kau sejak tadi, dan kurasa, kau memiliki potensi dan bakat untuk menjadi Beast"ucap Ms. Belarus. Alice tersenyum, "benarkah itu Miss?!". "Ya, aku berharap kau terus seperti ini, karena murid hebat sepertimu jarang kutemui disini"kata Ms. Belarus, lalu dia melanjutkan, "tapi, jangan senang dulu, karena biasanya, murid hebat disini, mereka memiliki tujuan khusus dan memang akan berusaha sekeras mungkin dan biasanya mereka adalah calon Beast yang akan berubah menjadi mutasi Colossus, jadi berhati - hatilah!". Ms. Belarus lalu menaiki jeep nya dan sebelum dia pergi, dia berkata kepada Alice, "kau cerdas dan kau juga liar, persis seperti singa! Aku suka itu! Byeeee". Alice tertegun dengan ucapan barusan, tapi dia diam - diam tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "tenang saja Ms. Belarus, setidaknya, aku tidak akan menerkam langsung seperti singa". Helen menghampiri Alice, "apa yang dikatakan Ms. Belarus?". "Tidak ada apa - apa, dia hanya berharap aku tetap melakukan kerja bagus seperti sekarang! Hey, Helen. Kau harus bisa menjadi Beast ya"ujar Alice. Helen tersenyum, "pasti! Aku juga ingin membasmi para Colossus dan melindungi manusia!". "Bagus! Nah...sekarang, aku ingin sekali makan banyak, lebih baik kita mulai berburu di kantin asrama!"seru Alice lalu dia berlari bersama Helen menuju asrama.

"Tok tok tok", suara pintu kayu di ketuk perlahan. Siapa?"tanya seseorang dengan suara berat dibalik pintu. "Saya Sir, Belarus Lea, ingin melaporkan sesuatu"ucap . Pintu lalu terbuka dan terlihatlah seseorang paruh baya dengan kumis dan wajah yang sangar. Rambut hitam nya yang panjang membuat wajahnya yang seram agak tertutup, nama laki - laki tersebut adalah Sir Deron. "Laporan apa yang membuatmu sampai kesini?"tanya Sir Deron dengan suara parau dan berat. menelan ludah, dia menggenggam pecutnya erat, "Laporan dari wilayah Timur, Rhea Miller menampakkan diri dan sepertinya dia akan mengunjungi Velicia Feline dan dugaanku, ini bukanlah sekedar pembicaraan wanita biasa. Sepertinya, mereka merencanakan sesuatu, karena yang kita semua tahu, Rhea dan Velicia bukannya dua mutasi yang bisa dibilang akrab. Sementara laporan dari Barat, Sirius Phantom masih belum terbangun dari "hibernasinya" semenjak dia menyerang manusia 2 tahun lalu.

Sir Deron menghela napas, matanya menerawang, "sudah 100 tahun semenjak aku sekelas dengan mereka bertiga. Rhea selalu menjadi ranking satu dan Velicia akan selalu iri. Mereka selalu berkompetisi baik dalam hal akademis maupun soal cinta. Sirius benar - benar beruntung diperebutkan oleh kedua wanita cantik itu. Sayangnya, Sirius yang pendiam itu hanya mau berteman denganku dan mereka berdua pasti akan selalu menanyakan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Sirius. Tidak disangka, mereka bertiga akan menjadi musuh terbesar organisasi. Apa kau pernah melihat wujud mereka, ?". menggeleng, "belum Sir. Aku hanya mengetahui informasi mereka dari buku sejarah dan informan".

Sir Deron menghidupkan cerutunya, "kau harus melihat bagaimana bentuk mutasi dan bagaimana cara mereka menyerang. Untungnya, aku ikut serta dalam penyerangan mereka bertiga. Dimulai dari Rhea, dia adalah wanita pintar dan cermat, dia juga cepat dan itu yang membuatnya menakutkan. Dia berubah wujud menjadi seperti elang dan sayapnya mampu menyapu satu batalion. Velicia, dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan idaman setiap pria. Dia berubah wujud menjadi seperti kucing dan mulai mengejar para prajurit seperti mereka adalah tikus mainan dan Sirius...dia lah beruang terbesar yang pernah kulihat, bulu hitam, mata merah, taring dan kuku yang tajam, raungan nya mampu menyayat keberanianmu, dia sangat cepat, dan begitu dia mendekatimu...".

Sir Deron berjalan mendekati dan diam - diam menelan ludah dan gugup, "saat dia mendekatimu...dia akan langsung mengoyakmu dan kau akan langsung berada didalam perutnya...itulah yang dia lakukan 2 tahun lalu, membawa banyak manusia ke dalam "gua" nya dan mereka tidak terlihat lagi, bahkan para prajurit Beast yang dikirim untuk menyelamatkan manusia tersebut tidak pernah kembali untuk melapor padaku".

"Terima kasih atas laporanmu Ms. Belarus. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"ujar Sir Deron. "Masih ada satu laporan lagi Sir. Aku...ingin mengajukan seseorang untuk menjadi Beast"ucap gugup. Sir Deron menoleh, "Apa maksudmu? Belum pernah aku mendapat pengajuan darimu". "Saya merasa dia memiliki bakat dan potensi yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Beast, meskipun usia nya masih muda dan trainee"kata . Sir Deron memadamkan cerutunya dan duduk dikursinya, "kau tahu apa syarat pengajuan?". "Saya tahu Sir, tapi...". "Yang terutama adalah... . .Pe la ti han."ucap Sir Deron tegas. "Sir...tolong liat dulu riwayatnya.."desak sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat.

Sir Deron melihat biodata Alice dan membacanya dengan teliti, "Alicia Charlot Black, nama keluarganya Black? Tadi, sebelum kau, ada seorang prajurit yang juga mengajukan seseorang dengan nama Black", Sir Deron mengeluarkan satu biodata lagi dan itu adalah biodata Reo.

membaca namanya, "Reo Gregory Black? Disini tertulis dia memiliki satu adik perempuan.", "Dia dan Alice memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Sir, kalau mereka kembar, berarti kita bisa melakukan proyek itu lagi!"seru girang. "Belarus, proyek itu bukanlah proyek main - main. Mereka berdua harus sangat kuat mental dan fisiknya untuk melakukannya"ucap Sir Deron. "Tapi Sir, mereka adalah saudara dengan potensi yang sama! Pasti mereka bisa dan kalau mereka berhasil, kemungkinan sang tiga penguasa diruntuhkan akan sangat besar! Dan mereka berdua juga bisa menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil dalam pengendalian nafsu Colossus dalam diri Beast!"seru kegirangan. "Proyek itu sudah pernah gagal sekali! Dan proyek itu sudah membuat Sirius hampir membunuhku! Pokoknya, proyek ini tidak boleh dijalankan lagi!"bantah Sir Deron.

memasang tampang kecewa, lalu pamit. Sebelum dia keluar, Sir Deron berpesan, "tolong untuk Alice, mulai sekarang kau yang menjaganya. Aku percayakan dia padamu, dan laporkan setiap perkembangan padaku". mengangguk lalu pergi. Sir Deron menghela nafas dan melihat foto di sampingnya, "aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk melihat perang antara saudara untuk yang kedua kali, Sirius". Sir Deron lalu mengusap luka di lehernya, "sayatanmu ini hampir membuat nyawaku menghilang..."

Bersambung...


End file.
